


Memories

by Cookieman



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieman/pseuds/Cookieman
Summary: You did not want me to, but I remembered.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This was born spontanously so it is probably a mess but I still wanted to throw it out, so enjoy.

You did not want me to, but I remembered.

 

Weirdly the thought that you do not want me to remember does not hurt, because I do still remember and you cannot make me forget.

I think thats because of that thing inside of me. I did not tell you about it because I did not want you to stop coming to me. I‘m nobodies first choice most likely not yours either so taking what I could was all that I could do and I was happy.

It was easy pretending each time was another first and afterwards to blankly stare ahead as you disappeared.

Maybe it was selfish but it was all I had and I loved you for giving it to me.

Then „you“ changed.

„Your“ touches were all wrong making me flinch away at first but then I realized that you had been replaced.

For me who has seen you smiling, laughing, frowning and before, during and after the throes of passion it was child‘s play to notice but I could not do anything. I‘ve seen what you could do, healing my welts, making me warm when I was shivering in the cold, appear whereever you wanted to be. Maybe such abilities are common place for wizards but still I knew you were powerful so the imposter had to be powerful too.

So I pretended for him too. I knew he wanted the same thing as you, the thing inside me, and for different reasons I would not give it to him.

For weeks I deceived him. He thought I was dumb but it was so easy to convince him I looked out for this „child“.

Everyday I hoped you would return but nothing happened.

 _That day_ came and somehow he thought Modesty was who he sought. I could not control this darkness inside of me. Sometimes it just broke out and I know nothing about what it does so I could do nothing but tag along praying he would not do something to her when he found out it was not her.

When we found her he finally told me he lied to me, that he thought I was useless powerless, could never do magic.

I knew he wasn‘t you but it stung so much because he said it with _your_ face and _your_ voice that I felt nothing but despair and hatred. Afterall who was to say you did not thought the same way about me? All your sweet words _darlings_ , _sweethearts_ nothing more than a lie I was not even to remember.

It was strong enough to wake the darkness and I wanted to pick him to pieces, to _end_ him.

I wasn‘t strong enough and when the woman ordered her lackies to kill me I dispersed almost to nothing.

But I am still here.

And I _remember_.


End file.
